Swat Kats A Dangerous Enemy
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Panther & the gang have trouble with Commander Feral which is only made more complex when a menacing masked she kat begins terrozing the city. Can Panther & the gang defeat this new villaness & outwit Feral? Read to find out.


Swat Kats: Panther, A Dangerous Enemy

Chapter One

"Alright, Chance, let's get going. We're going to be late." Panther's tone was impatient.

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Panther called. She picked up the receiver and spoke into it, "Hello! Furlong residence, may I ask who's calling?"

Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs answered, "Panther, hello! How are you? Listen, I need to ask you guys a really big favor. Can you get the other three and meet me at Kat Kaboodle for lunch? Say around two o' clock?"

Panther stifled a growl and answered, "I'm sorry to ask this, but can it possibly wait? Chance and the others and I were just about to leave on our second honeymoonand we won't be back for three weeks."

Callie sighed and answered, "I don't think so. It's about Commander Feral. I don't want to say over the phone, but I know Jake and Chance will want to know about this and you and Tabby. Please?"

This time Panther had to really struggle to stifle a growl. Keeping her voice as pleasant as possible considering how irritated she was, she answered, "Ok, if you insist. Give me your office phone number and I'll call you back in twenty minutes. Ok?"

Callie sighed again and answered, "Ok, but please call me back in no more than twenty minutes. I really hate to mess up you guys' second honeymoon, but this really has me worried. I mean, Feral is up to something really despicable this time, I just know it." She then gave Panther her office phone number, and Panther told Chance what Callie had said.

"Aww crud! What's Feral think he's got on us now? I wonder. Well, we'd better call Jake and Tabby and let them know the honeymoon might just have to be postponed."

The word, 'think' had been said in a sneer. Chance had good reason to dislike Commander Feral. Years ago, he had gotten them expelled permanently from the Enforcers. Since he and Jake had become T-Bone and Razor, the Swat Kats, Feral was always out to get them and always blaming them for any damage to the city, regardless of the fact that the Swat Kats had saved Mega Kat City countless times.

Just as Panther picked up the phone, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Chance called.

Jake Clawson answered, "It's me and Tabby. Can we come in?"

"Of course! It's open," Chance replied.

"Oh, it's a good thing you guys showed up," said Panther. "Listen, Callie just called and she sounds really worried. She says Feral is up to no good again. But, this time, it sounds like he really has some dirt on you guys and on Tabby and myself. She asked me if the four of us could meet her at Kat Kaboodle for lunch at two o'clock. She would not be dissuaded; that's what really has me worried. If this is what I think it is, we may be in serious trouble unless we figure out a plan of action to stop Feral. So, what do you say? I mean, if we wait until we get back from our honeymoon it will probably be too late. So, we can postpone the honeymoon for however long it takes to stop Feral and then go?"

Everyone nodded.

The airport was called and the hotel, and then Panther called Callie back and told her they would see her at two. At a quarter to two, everyone piled into Tabby's car and headed for the restaurant.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think Feral knows who the Swat Kats and the Wild Kats are. Worse yet, I think he intends to have you guys arrested and publically exposed. I heard him talking on the phone with Ann Gora from Kats Eye News, and I heard him tell her that he knows the secret identities of the Swat Kats. He plans to have you guys arrested and unmasked on live television. Mayor Manx does not know anything yet, but, if I can convince him that the Swat Kats and the Wild Kats are more helpful than harmful to the city, then he can stop Feral. I know that the Mayor is off this afternoon playing golf. If we meet up with him on the fare way and let him know what's going on, then I'm sure he'll help. He thinks you guys are heroes, not criminals, and he could give you protection from Feral. You would still have to abide by the law, but you would not be above the law. So, what do you say?" Callie paused, looking from face to face.

"I say we go and beat some sense into Feral's thick skull! I mean, who does he think he is? We've done more for this city than he ever has or probably ever will!" Chance was furious.

Jake answered, "Yes, Chance, we all have some reason or other for hating Feral. But, beating him senseless is not the answer; then we would be criminals. Callie, your idea is good too, but I don't like the idea of hiding behind the Mayor from Feral. I mean, we all know what a coward he is. He's a great politician, I'll give him that. But, he is a coward. No, I have an even better idea. I say we hire someone to katnap Feral and hold him for ransom. Then, we wait until the last possible moment to save him. Then, he'll owe us his life and then we'll be able to bargain with him. After all, even Feral would not doublecross the kats that saved his life, regardless of past grudges. Besides, as the Swat Kats and even working in the junkyard we've more than paid for that building several times over. I mean, what's the bigger loss - one building or a whole city?"

"My whole gripe is why does he hate the Swat Kats so badly? There has to be more to the story. So one building got destroyed in the process of saving the whole city? At least the criminal was stopped. Guys, is there some other reason for Feral's being so hostile towards you?"

Chance answered, "No, there is nothing else. See, with Feral, you just get one chance and if you blow it, he never forgets it or forgives you for blowing it. That's just the way Feral is. My question is how are we going to stop Ann Gora? You know when she gets wind of a story she does not back off. So, we have to do something to give her an even bigger story. I just don't know what."

Tabby spoke for the first time, "All of your ideas are good, but if we paid someone to katnap Feral and then rescued him, we'd still be criminals. So, that idea won't work. My idea is this, I'm sure even Feral has some deep, dark secret that he'd never want anyone to know. If we could get some dirt on Feral, then we could use it to get back at him if he rats us out."

Callie spoke, "That could work, but that's blackmail. We can't do that, even to Feral. No matter how much he deserves it. We have to think of something a little more subtle. Why don't we go and speak with the Mayor and see what he says? We don't have to tell him who we're talking about - just present it as a hypothetical situation. Then we might just have something that would be legal and get our revenge on Feral. What do you say?"

Panther answered, "I don't know what we're going to do about Feral, but we can at least talk to the Mayor and see what he advises. Then, we can take action against Feral. Or, better yet, Callie, you could speak to him for us and then we'll go from there. Would you mind doing it on your day off?"

Callie shook her head, "Of course not! You guys are my friends and I'll do whatever is necessary to help you guys. I'll go straight to the Mayor's office from here and call you in say an hour. How's that?"

The others agreed, and they paid for their lunch and went back to Panther's place to wait.

Twenty minutes later, back at Panther's place, the four hero kats were fretting over the not too distant future.

"Chance, I'm really worried about this. I mean, Feral could really mess up our entire lives here and there does not seem to be much we can do about it. Not much legal anyways. What if that jerk Feral succeeds?" Panther was near tears with worry. She had gone into her and Chance's bedroom upon their arrival at the apartment complaining of a headache. She almost immediately came back out and went into the kitchen, then she returned with a small glass of milk and a couple of headache pills. She stayed in the room this time. Chance had told Jake and Tabby to make themselves at home, that he was going to go talk to Panther.

"I don't know what we're going to do, Panther, but I do know we'll make it no matter how this turns out. Besides, chances are that Callie and Mayor Manx will come up with something that will stop Feral's attempts to unmask and humiliate the Swat Kats permanently. We'll be alright, I promise." He was sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard with Panther curled up and leaning against his chest. He had his arms around her and they had been talking for about five minutes.

At first, Panther was alternately inconsolable at what might be about to happen and incensed at Feral. When he had come into the room, she had been pacing back and forth, cursing Feral with every stomping step. It had taken Chance most of the five minutes to get her calmed down enough to sit down.

After another ten minutes or so, Panther was no longer crying but still irritated. She decided suddenly that she was tired of worrying and making her headache worse. She gently disengaged herself from Chance's arms, gave him an appreciative kiss on the cheek, and went to their dresser mirror and, after checking her appearance in the mirror, turned to Chance and said, "I'm going into the living room. Are you coming?"

Together, they went into the living room to wait with Jake and Tabby for Callie's call.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Chance answered, "Hello, Furlong residence, may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Callie. Listen, I need you guys to be at the Mayor's office as soon as possible. He's agreed to meet with you to devise a solution to your problem with Feral. How soon can you be here?"

Chance answered, "Just second, let me ask the others. Guys, how quick can we be at the Mayor's office?"

Tabby answered for all of them, "Ten minutes tops. Tell her we're walking out the door right now."

Chance nodded and said, "Callie? We'll be there in ten minutes. We're walking out the door right now. See you there."

He hung up and the four kats raced out the door and into the elevator.

They arrived at the Mayor's office with two minutes to spare.

"Hello, my friends!" Mayor Manx greeted them warmly. "Please be seated. Callie has informed me of your problem and I believe I have a solution. You see, Commander Feral is under the impression that he is indispensable around here when in reality I have been looking for a competent young kat to replace him for some time. I have three in particular in mind. What I can do for you is this. Feral values his job above all else in his life. I could confront him with what I have learned and give him an ultimatum. Leave the Swat Kats be or lose his job. Feral may be ruthless and arrogant, but he is not stupid. If he wants to keep his job, he'll keep his knowledge to himself. In addition to his losing his job for revealing the Swat Kats identities, I could assure that no other Enforcers will have him in any other city. Furthermore, I would have the Swat Kats declared the official heroes of Mega Kat City. Now, I know that you would not want the publicity, and I could greatly reduce the amount of publicity you would receive. Though, unfortunately, I cannot eliminate it entirely. So, what do you think?"

The four kats conferred for a few moments before answering.

They answered in unison, "Mayor Manx, you have yourself a deal."

A few day later, they received a phone call from Callie. She told them that Feral had agreed, rather reluctantly to the Mayor's terms, and that the official announcement would be made the following morning. The Mayor and Feral, with Callie signing as a witness, had signed it into law. Though they were relieved, the foursome knew that this would not be the end of their problems with Feral.

Chapter Two

The next night, they were called into action by Callie. A strange, unknown, masked she-kat was running amok in the city. She also said that the she-kat looked somehow familiar. The Swat Kats and Wild Kats set out.

Several hours later, they returned home, exhausted and, to their consternation, unsuccessful.

They had been saving money for months to either get a larger home or to get the beach house moved to a piece of land just outside the city limits near the bay, and they had finally succeeded. They had just finished moving into the beach house.

Panther had been rather quiet during the flight home and rather distracted. This was unusual for Panther, and Tabby was worried. She heard the water running in the bathroom they both shared and knocked quietly on the door. After a moment or two and some splashing, Panther answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Tabby answered, "I'd like to talk to you. May I come in?"

There was more splashing along with the sound of the shower curtain being pulled shut. "Ok, come in."

Tabby slipped inside and walked over and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. "Panther, I noticed how quiet and distracted you were on the way home, and I'm worried. What's wrong?"

It was several moments before Panther answered, "That she-kat we fought tonight. Did you notice anything familiar about her?"

Her question took Tabby by surprise, "Why do you ask?"

Panther sighed and growled quietly then replied, "Because, even though we've never met, I'd swear that she-kat was Charity."

Tabby gasped, "But, that can't be! What are you talking about?"

Panther replied, "I saw her arms, and she had stripes just like yours. Her voice too was just like yours only a little different and what fur I could see was cream colored. From what you've told me about her and the photos I've seen of her I'd say that is her. I'm not trying to play some cruel joke on you, I'd never do that. I just have this gut feeling it's Charity we were fighting tonight."

Tabby looked amazed, then relieved. "Thank goodness! I thought I was losing my mind. I'd swear it was Charity too. If only we could find out for sure."

Panther nodded and answered, "Yeah, I know. I think I'll go to the library tomorrow and check for death certifikates from the year you told me she died. I'll ask Callie for help as well."

"That's a great idea! I have to make a trip to Tiger Hill tomorrow so I'll check the library there. Maybe I should ask Mom and Dad too. They might know something. Let's not say anything to the guys until we know for sure if it's her or not, ok?"

Panther nodded and said, "Ok, but you know if Chance suspects something is wrong, it will be hard to keep him from finding out. Plus, if we find out it is not Charity and he finds out I've been keeping it from him, he'll be furious with me for making him worry. What then?"

Tabby answered, "Well, I don't know. We'll have to figure that out if and when it happens. All I know is we have to keep this between us until we find out for sure if that was Charity or not. I know you're probably fretting about what if it is her and she wants Chance back. He won't leave you, I know that. You helped him get over losing Charity and you've fought by his and all our sides time and time again. The love you share is too strong; it will pass this test and then it will be even stronger."

"I know. I just, well, I know this is a terrible thing to say, but I hope it's not her. I mean, she's supposed to have been dead all this time and one day she just decides to come strolling back into Chance's life like nothing has changed. I know one thing for sure - if it is her, she darned well better not come around trying to take Chance back from me. She'll have to fight me, and I'll win. If she comes back alive after all this time having let Chance think she's been dead, he'll never forgive her. I will fight for him if I have to, I will."

"I know, Panther, and I'd never let Charity take Chance away from you."

"Thanks, Tabby. I'm glad to know if it is Charity I'm fighting, I won't have to do it alone."

A little later, after Tabby had gone to get her things for her shower and Panther was brushing her hair before climbing into bed, Chance came into the bedroom he and Panther shared. "Hey gorgeous. I have a present for you."

Panther put her brush down and stood and walked over to Chance. "Oh thank you, T-Bone! You're so sweet." She put her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

He returned the kiss and then said, "I saw this a few days ago and I knew you'd love it. Here." He handed her a small blue box with a white bow on top. She opened it and lifted something wrapped in blue and white tissue paper.

She unwrapped the paper and gasped at what she saw. "Oh, Chance, he's gorgeous! Thank you so much! I love you!" In her hands was a lead crystal figure of a griffin in flight. It had emeralds for the eyes, a white gold collar with an onyx and a bluish tint to the wings. Panther carefully wrapped the figure again in the tissue paper and jumped up and hugged her husband tightly.

A little later, they lay down together and fell asleep in each others' arms.

Chapter Three

All the next week, the Swat Kats andthe Wild Kats tried unsuccessfully to capture the new she-kat villainess who had made Mega Kat City her new home. Panther was having an even harder time of trying not to act bothered by this new enemy. It was not easy, however, to have to fight a new criminal andput up with Feral's snot-nosed new assistant.

She was pretty, tall with cream-colored fur, and she wore her hair short. Panther never got the chance to see her arms, however, because she always wore long sleeved blouses or a lightweight blazer over a sleeveless top.

It just so happened though that one day all of her and Tabby's efforts to keep this new she-kat's identity secret from Chance were about to fall apart. It was Panther and Tabby's day off, and they were helping out around the garage when a small, stylish, emerald green sports car pulled into the garage entrance and stopped just inside.

Commander Feral's new assistant stepped out. "Hello. Listen, I'm new to town, and my car needs some work. Callie Briggs recommended this place. Can you help me?"

Panther took one look at Chance's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking curious.

"Probably not. I'm not from around here. My name is Leoni Pantera. I only moved here a few weeks ago. My car has been overheating a lot lately, and, when I asked Callie if she knew of any good garages, she recommended you guys by name. So, how long do you think this will take? I'm on my lunch break and I have to be back in an hour."

Chance did not answer right away but looked Leoni over closely. "Depending on the severity of the problem it could be as soon as one hour or as long as two hours. Jake and I'll take a look and then let you know what we need to do. If it's going to take over an hour, we can give you a ride into town. There's a bench by the office where you can have a seat."

"Sure. Thanks."

Panther could not help but notice that "Leoni" seemed to be sizing her up the whole time they were talking. She excused herself, saying that she needed to go into town and offered to bring lunch back.

Tabby followed her into the office, and, after a brief discussion, they decided to go into town together. Tabby then told the boys that she was going into town with Panther. They got into Panther's little red car and left.

"Great! Crud! That little brat! The nerve of her! How dare she show up at the garage - car problems or no car problems?!" Panther was furious. "Did you see the way she was looking at me? Like she was sizing me up before a fight. I know that she's that she-kat we've been after. How come Callie did not catch on? Worse yet, Chance knows it is Charity. So, now what?"

Tabby tried to comfort her sister."I don't know. But, I found the death certificates for Charity. We have to see Callie. She can find out if the death certificates are real or fake. What do you say?"

Panther merely nodded, "Yes, that would be a good idea. You go see Callie. I'm not feeling well. Tell Chance I felt sick and that you dropped me off at home. Please? I can't go back to the garage and face him now. I need time to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Are you sure?" Tabby asked, sounding concerned.

Panther nodded.

Tabby dropped Panther at the beach house and then went on to talk to Callie.

Once inside the house, Panther's strength evaporated. She collapsed onto the floor in front of the door and burst into tears.

"WHY?!" she screamed at no one in particular. "Who does SHE think she is? We all thought she was dead. Worse yet, now that she is actually alive and well what do I do? Just let her take Chance from me? She CAN'T do this, she CAN'T! I won't let her! She let Chance believe she was dead all this time, and now she just expects him to just take her back no questions asked? How dare she?"

After about ten more minutes of ranting and raving, Panther calmed down a little, though not much for she knew a storm was coming. She sat at her desk in her attic room writing out what to say to Chance to explain why she had not told him before what she knew.

She was still writing furiously when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. She jumped at the sound and then flinched at the sound of Chance's angry voice calling her. Her door was locked, not out of worry about being hit or anything like that but simply because she did not want to face him just yet. She heard him moving through the house and then come up the stairs to the door into her room.

"Panther? Are you in there? I need to talk to you. Panther?"

Trying not to shake and stutter Panther answered, "I'm here. What?"

"Panther, can you please tell me who that she-kat was at the garage and why she got you so upset?"

"What, you don't know already? I saw your face when you were talking to her, you know she is not Leoni Pantera. So, what am I supposed to tell you?"

"I know who she really is, Panther. What I want to know is why you were so upset by the sight of her."

"Why am I so upset? Why? You want to know why I'm so upset? Because that she-kat happens to be the same she-kat we've been trying to catch for over a week now. Plus, she's the kat you were going to marry before you, Jake, or Tabby even found out about me. Plus, she's supposed to be dead! Even worse, she probably intends to try to take you from me. There! Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it?!"

There were a few moments of silence as Chance digested this. "What are you talking about? I get that the she-kat we've been chasing all week is Charity. What I don't get is how did you know it was her and how long you've known for and why you did not tell me."

"You don't get it? How can you not get it? Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't want to lose you. I had every intention of telling you as soon as I knew for sure if it was who I thought it was. I think it is pretty nervy of her to let you think she's been dead all this time and then she just comes strolling back like nothing ever happened. I was not about to let her take you from me. I wanted to be sure it was Charity before I told you so you would not be hurt if it was not really her. But, the number one reason I did it was because I love you and I can't stand the thought of losing you and I did not want you to be hurt. That's why."

This time, the silence was even longer.

"I can understand your not wanting to hurt me and all that, but I don't understand why you thought not telling me would make it hurt any less when I did find out. I think we should spend some time apart and then talk again later. I'll be at my apartment."

With that, he left.

Panther sat and cried, wondering how she was supposed to repair her marriage. Exhausted and broken hearted, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

Later on, she was awakened by the sound of the front door opening then closing. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to Tabby's room, and then Tabby knocked on the door that connected their two rooms.

She called to Tabby to come in. "So, I hope you and Jake did not fight too. I'm sorry if you did. What do we do now? I can't bear the thought of losing Chance, and I know you feel the same way about Jake. So, how do we fix things?"

Tabby sat beside her sister on the bed and replied, "I don't know, sis, I honestly don't know."

Chapter Four

Three days later, the Swat Kats and Wild Kats were again called into action. Little did they suspect what the day would hold.

After chasing Charity for nearly eight hours, Panther and Tabby finally cornered her. It was to be a traumatic ordeal for both of the Wild Kats.

Tabby spoke to her sister, "Charity? I know it's you. What I don't know is why you've changed so much. What happened to you to make you turn evil?"

"I turned evil because it's more fun to be bad than good. I read about the wedding in the paper, and I thought that it was unfair that Chance went and married another she kat. He loved me. We were supposed to be together. It's not fair of him to go off and marry another she kat and it was not fair of you to let him. As for why I turned evil, I turned evil because I got sick of being Miss Goody Two Shoes and following in your footsteps all the time. Why should you have been the leader? Why not me? Why Tabby? Tell me if you can."

"Charity, no one ever said I had to be the leader. We were a team, we worked together. As for my letting Chance marry Panther... What was I supposed to do - let him go on suffering? Panther was there for him when he needed her. If you were alive all of this time, why did you not come back? We would have taken you back."

"I did not come back because I wanted to be on my own! I was tired of being a team member. I was tired of living in your shadow. That's why I never came back. As for you, Panther┘"

At that moment, the Swat Kats arrived. They jumped out of the Turbo Kat just in time to hear Charity finish her sentence.

"I will have Chance back, even if I have to kill you to do it."

T-Bone yelled, "No way, Charity. You had your chance to come back to me and you chose not to. You made the bed, now you sleep in it! I love Panther now and nothing will change that!"

With that, he went to stand beside Panther, and Jake moved to stand beside Tabby.

But, Charity was not taking no for an answer. With a snarl of rage she leapt at Panther, knocking her to the ground.

Panther was shorter and lighter than Charity but multiple training sessions with Chance, Tabby, and Jake had given her a strength that her size belied. Snarling and extending her claws, she threw Charity off of her and then tackled her, using the move Tabby had taught her. But, before she could cuff her, Charity managed to throw her off and took a swipe at Panther's face. Panther threw up her arm to protect her face and received four gashes in her arm. Surprised and enraged by the sight of her own blood, Panther renewed her attack.

Charity aimed another swipe at her face, but, this time, Panther ducked and delivered a kick to Charity's midsection. Wasting no time, she then delivered an uppercut to Charity's jaw, followed by a sweeping kick which knocked Charity off her feet. She then pinned and handcuffed Charity and, for added security, tied her feet as well.

She stood panting for a moment and then, while Blade and Razor picked up Charity and put her into the Turbo Kat, she simply collapsed, too exhausted and brokenhearted from what she had just done to walk back to the Night Kat. The last thing she remembered was T-Bone carrying her back to the Turbo Kat.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Panther awoke and remembered what had transpired the day before. To her surprise, Chance, still in uniform, was asleep in the little hanging chair in the corner of her room beside the bed. She sat up, and it was only then that she noticed the bandages on her right arm. It was stiff, and it hurt. Panther decided to get up and walk around. She swung her legs around and set her feet on the floor.

Before she got any further, however she heard Chance say, "You're awake. Where do you think you're going?"

She turned towards him and answered, "I'm starving, and my arm is killing me. I was going to go downstairs and see what we had for breakfast."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it. Other than hungry and sore, how do you feel?"

Panther thought a few moments before answering, "I feel tired, and weird. I never expected to meet Charity. I just wish we had met under better circumstances. I've been pretty lonely these last three days. I keep wishing I had not been so worried about losing you that I almost did just that. Mostly, I'm just glad that this is all over. Speaking of Charity, is she in jail? Oh, and how are Tabby and Jake doing?"

"Charity is in a maximum security prison and won't be getting out any time soon. Jake and Tabby have already made up. Listen, Panther, I'm sorry I got so angry with you over not telling me about Charity. I just was so shocked that you would actually keep something from me that I did not know what to think. Then, on top of that, you thought I'd leave you. Yes, I did love Charity, but I could never love her now. She's not the kat I knew. I'm so sorry I got so angry. I did not mean it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Panther was crying as she replied, "Yes, I forgive you, but it's really you that should be forgiving me for doubting you and for keeping things from you. I did it with the best of intentions. I never intended to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Chance walked over and said, "I forgive you, Panther, and nothing will ever make me leave you. I promise. I love you."

Then, they were kissing, and they both thought that nothing had ever felt so good or so right. They went downstairs together and, after a brief conversation with Tabby and Jake, decided to spend the day at the beach. As they all sat down to eat a home cooked breakfast together, they knew that each of them was where they were meant to be and with whom. Nothing could ever break this four-strand rope, each trial would only make it stronger.

The End.


End file.
